Broken
by MysticDarkness1019
Summary: She looked up at him and he could tell, staring into the depths of those eyes, that she was someone who had been broken. He only hoped that she would let him put her back together again…
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fic I wrote a long time ago but never posted. I'm thinking of revising this along with my other stories but I'm not sure yet. I've been away on a long hiatus and I am returning, slowly to pour all my ideas here. Thanks for reading and please review. **

**Broken **

A breeze rusted the leaves on a nearby tree. The young man put his hands in his jacket pockets. Another chilly breeze blew strands of his hair into his face. He pushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes and sighed.

'_Of all nights for me to decide to walk...' _He thought to himself.

It was autumn, the wind carried a chill that indicated a harsh winter was approaching. He put his hands in his jacket pockets as he continued to walk down the block. The streets were mainly deserted except for a few stray cars on the road and late workers hurrying home. The streets were silent and the only sound audible was that of dried leaves caught in the wind. He wanted to hurry home; these streets could get dangerous at night. Not that he was worried; he was just too tired to get into the types of fights he used to welcome.

He was starting to really wish he had his car…besides the usual attachment he had to his vehicle, he was just tired of walking. He frowned at himself. He knew he shouldn't be complaining, the walk wasn't too long and it could be worse, it was no one's fault but his own that he was walking. He'd decided to walk because since his job had started becoming a little more demanding he didn't have time to work out like he usually did. Since he didn't want to get out of shape, he'd chosen to sacrifice one random night during a busy work week to walk instead of drive, which was beneficial in the long run though slightly extraneous.

He continued on and heard footsteps and shuffling in an alley up ahead. He didn't have time to play spy tonight, he was exhausted.

"Yo man you got the stuff?"

He heard as he walked past the opening. A drug deal no doubt; it wasn't surprising in this neighborhood but again, it wasn't his concern. He looked at his watch, 10:17pm it wasn't as late as it felt, he thought and continued on his path. He looked in the distance and thought for a moment as he walked. If he continued straight the way he was going he'd be home in forty to forty-five minutes. If he took a short-cut through the side streets and sped up his pace slightly he'd be taking a small risk, but he'd make it home in twenty minutes to a half an hour. Deciding his course he stepped off the curb and heard a stifled scream.

He stopped and hesitated for a second. He knew the sound was coming from the alley, a drug deal gone wrong probably, maybe they were beating the guy up, he decided. But something was drawing him to go and make sure. He stepped back on the curb and silently made his way back to the alleyway; he zipped his jacket pockets and reached up to fix his ponytail. If something was about to happen, he didn't need his hair getting in the way. He approached the opening and carefully peered into it. The light back there was dim but he was able to make out at least five figures. They were all huddled over a guy on the ground. All he saw were fists punching and hands grabbing. He wasn't sure what that guy did wrong but they were sure making him pay for it.

Ken turned to leave, fighting against the feeling in the pit of his stomach and stopped. He stayed against the wall but didn't move. His instincts were telling him to stay, and they were usually right but why this time? He flinched as he heard the scream again but this time it wasn't as muffled.

That was a girl over there.

He controlled his urge to run over there. Running in recklessly would only make things worse for the girl. He looked in again and slowly started walking in; as he did he calculated his tactic. If he started from the guy on the left he'd be able to startle them enough so they'd disperse and get them off of the girl. As he walked the men shuffled, which allowed him a glimpse of the victim. The girl's face was streaked with blood. Time seemed to stop as they made eye contact. He'd never seen terror in someone's eyes as pure as hers as she stared back at him. The moment was shattered as a fist collided with her face. He started to run.

"Yo, man it's about time" One said as he turned around "We were about to-"

His sentence was cut off as Ken grabbed his head and slammed his face into his knee. The guys stood "Who the fuck is this?"

He got in his stance and quickly recalculated, one guy was on the ground he was sure that he wouldn't be getting up any time soon, so that left four more.

He went for the guy on the left of whom he assumed was the leader; his fist collided with the guy's face and he stumbled. He ducked as another goony swung at him then he spun making his elbow crash into the side of his head. While the first guy staggered back, the second swooped in and attempted to trip him. Ken dodged and went for the same guy in return he put his full force into a blow that collided with the guys jaw with a loud cracking sound. The second guy got up from the floor with the intention to tackle him to the floor, side stepping the guy stumbled again and he kicked him in the back of the neck.

The male that seemed closer to the leader pulled out a blade which appeared to be already stained with blood. At this observation he felt the strong urge to look at the girl but he knew if he let himself get distracted for even a moment these guys would try whatever they could to get him to the ground. He resisted the urge and barely dodged the attack, the sharp blade went past his face and he twisted the guy's arm back and choked him.

"Who the hell are you? You know this bitch?" Shouted the leader as he helped one of his goonies off of the floor

Ken shoved the guy in his grasp, causing him to stumble and hit the floor.

"Does it matter?" He responded holding his stance and making sure he kept each male within view

A goony stood from the ground holding his face "Yeah it matters. We-"

"Shut up." The presumed leader shouted "This fucking superman wannabe doesn't need to know anything."

Ken heard a small whimper behind him and then noticed one guy lunging at him with the blade. He barely dodged again; the blade tore his coat sleeve. He swung full force once more, and caught him straight in the mouth. Blood instantly erupted from it. A second guy started towards him but stopped. They heard sirens in the distance.

He stood his ground; he knew this neighborhood a little too well. That siren definitely wasn't headed this way. As much that went on around here, they had more to worry about then alleys; but it seemed the group of guys was unaware of that fact.

"Fuck it, let's go." The leader said, helping another guy up as he turned. He glanced back at the girl "We'll finish this." He grumbled then the group dispersed out of the alleyway.

He waited five seconds, until their footsteps were far enough away then quickly ran to the girl.

She was still on the floor, but had managed to get to the wall in a half sitting position. He crouched down to her. Her breathing was labored and she was trembling. Her right arm was over her torso and the left was to the side, her knees were together. Her jeans were streaked with blood and looked as if they were ripped open. Her blouse was completely destroyed; it was open exposing her ripped and bloodied undershirt. He saw that her wound was still bleeding but, due to the amount of blood, it was difficult for him to make out where the wound was. He touched her shoulder and she flinched.

"It's okay;" He started softly "I'm not going to hurt you."

He moved to get a closer look at her face. Her lip was busted and she had blood from…somewhere coming down her cheek, her hair was matted to her forehead partially covering her eyes. Her eyes were closed and he lifted her chin to make sure the blood wasn't coming _from_ her temple. After confirming that it wasn't he looked down, she was still trembling and trying, with no luck, to cover her partially exposed breasts.

He frowned "Don't worry, I'm going to help you..." he said as he started to remove his jacket. He draped it over the front of her. Then looked around, he noticed a bag a little distance away.

"Hey" He said attempting to get her attention "That bag, is it yours?"

She slowly looked up, barely opening her eyes and looked at it. She nodded

"Okay" He went to it and pushed the items back inside, he went to her and picked up a book that was near her and also put it inside the bag. Closing it he put the bag over one shoulder and crouched closer to her, her eyes were closed again

He reached for her and stopped, he noticed a syringe within arm's length of her. He hesitated for a moment and glanced at her…it was covered in blood and empty, maybe…he frowned he quickly picked it up and slipped it into her bag.

He touched her shoulder and she flinched again he moved his hand "Sorry, I'm going to pick you up alright?"

She didn't move for a moment then she nodded

He reached over and adjusted his hands making sure not to touch any wounds or inappropriate places. He adjusted his jacket over her so it wouldn't fall and slowly lifted her. She was lighter than he'd expected though her frame was small to begin with. He carefully stood upright and began to make his way out of the alley. He looked around him then started to walk. After a moment he looked down at her. Her head was down and against his chest, staining his shirt with blood. It didn't matter; he would get rid of it tomorrow. Her breathing was slowing he frowned; she could be slipping into unconsciousness with all the blood that she had lost, and that would definitely be bad.

"I'm going to take you to a hospital." He said trying to get her attention and keep her alert

She shook her head "n-n..." she couldn't seem to form the words

He was confused "You…don't want to go to the hospital?" He asked and slightly adjusted her

She shook her head harder and gasped. He stopped and looked down at her "Did I hurt you?"

She didn't answer for a second then shook her head

"I'm sorry." He sighed; he wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to go to the hospital but he had no idea where she lived and she was covered in blood. He couldn't exactly stay outside with her like this…

He stopped. So concerned with his thoughts and making sure she was alright he'd made it home faster than he thought he could; though he hadn't realized he was heading there to begin with. He looked down at her he wanted to ask, but he was more than sure that she wouldn't be able to walk on her own; he frowned and hurried inside the building. He hoped no one was out right now…


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. I only received one review. Pretty sad. Thanks Guest. I really hope there are reviews next time. I would appreciate seeing some feedback. Thanks for reading, please review. **

_Recap: He stopped. So concerned with his thoughts and making sure she was alright he'd made it home faster than he thought he could; though he hadn't realized he was heading there to begin with. He looked down at her he wanted to ask, but he was more than sure that she wouldn't be able to walk on her own; he frowned and hurried inside the building. He hoped no one was out right now…_

Once inside he glanced around. He couldn't take the elevator to his floor, he'd get blood on the buttons since she was covered in it and he felt it on his hands. He looked down at her once more, she felt like she wasn't breathing at all. He hoped she hadn't…He rushed ahead to the stairwell. The third floor wouldn't be far, he hoped he had time. He pushed the door open with his back, and hurried up the stairs. By the time he made it to the third floor his breathing was deeper; he rushed to the door of his apartment and silently cursed. His keys were in the jacket she was wearing, in the zipped pocket. He couldn't get them without putting her down. He looked around and slowly lowered her to the ground he let her legs rest on the floor and her torso was against his chest.

He unzipped the pocket and wiped his hands on his pants before he reached up to unlock the door. Glancing around, he left the keys in the door and lifted her up again. Once inside, he rushed to the bedroom and fumbled to turn on the lights he gently laid her on the bed and left the room. He had to make sure there wasn't any blood on his door. He wiped both his hands on his pants and hurried to the door. There was a smudge on the doorknob and some on his welcome mat. He let out a sigh of relief. He'd never seen a use for it in an apartment building but at the moment he was highly grateful to his mother to have it there. He wiped the blood off of the knob and pulled the mat in. He grabbed his keys out of the door then closed and locked the door behind him.

Rushing back to the bedroom, he turned on the lights on his way there. She was lying in the same spot. He went to her and helped her into a sitting position. "Hey, come on"

She made a small noise.

He let out a breath of relief "I'm going to try and clean you up okay? Can you sit upright?"

Her eyes opened slightly and closed again, she nodded.

He slowly let her go making sure she could, she swayed slightly. He could tell it was hard for her, but it would keep her awake.

He left and went into the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet. He pulled out as much as he could which, considering how he didn't treat his own injuries that often, wasn't much. He pulled down peroxide and pain medicine closed the cabinets; he looked around and grabbed two towels that he moistened with warm water. He left the bathroom and opened the closet in the hall he grabbed a washcloth and went back into the bedroom.

She was lying back down or, more accurately, she had fallen back down. "Sorry."

He reached and removed his jacket from her, he could tell she instinctively wanted to cover her chest again but it was as if she couldn't move her limbs. He gingerly moved her arm to the side. He looked over her frame, her chest was barely moving and what was left of her shirts was clinging to her and darkened with blood. He carefully lifted her shirt to just under her breasts and started to wipe the blood off. After a few moments he found the wound under it all. It was a gash on her stomach on the left side, he grabbed the second cloth and dabbed it with the peroxide. She flinched and he glanced up at her

"Sorry about that…"

She didn't respond he hoped she hadn't fallen asleep. He needed something to cover the wound with. "Um…don't…well, try not to doze off in this condition, you lost a lot of blood."

He watched and saw her weakly nod

"I don't have any bandages…." He said out loud then thought for a second "I'll be right back."

He climbed off the bed and went to the closet; he grabbed an old shirt then walked over to the bed. He started to rip strips off.

"I'm going to use this for now, to stop the bleeding okay?" He wrapped the longest strip around her stomach and tied it he pulled her shirt back down and examined the rest of her. She had a small cut at the opening of her pants that had stopped bleeding. It seemed pretty obvious that her pants were cut open now. He used the towel and cleaned it off again; a cloth patch wasn't going to be able to stay on that type for long so he simply left it alone.

He moved to her "You're still with me?"

She weakly nodded again.

"Okay." He reached over "I'm going to sit you up okay? So I can clean your face and get to your arms." He slowly lifted her and climbed more on the bed; he used one arm to support her back and the other to check her right arm. Her palms had minor scrapes and dirt but it looked okay overall, her arms also had minor injuries and cuts. He wiped down the small wounds and went to her face. Her eyes were closed. He adjusted her to get a better view of her face he pushed her hair to the side. Her hair was bloody and dirty, which muted the blonde color. The blood had made it stick to her so he wiped with the towel first. With a clear view of her face he frowned, they'd managed to bruise it pretty bad. He started to carefully dab at the blood. He saw that the skin on one cheekbone was purpling and was starting to swell. She needed some ice…

"When I'm finished your face, I'm going to get you some ice for this, okay?" He said to her softly

She flinched when he touched it, but nodded anyway.

He lifted her chin with his hand to closer examine her mouth. He frowned again and cleaned it as gently as he could. She flinched and her lips slightly parted, but she said nothing.

He was done, any other wounds he'd have to remove her clothing to get to and he knew that would be an invasion of privacy. "I'm done cleaning what I was able to see." He said, keeping her steady and then releasing her "But…whatever's…anywhere else, I won't be able to get to."

Her eyes opened slightly and she nodded again. He could tell she was ready to pass out.

"I'll get you some water to try to help your blood reform. You can sit up this time?"

She slowly adjusted, as if testing herself then nodded.

"Alright good" He stood and went into his drawers he pulled out a shirt and sweatpants. Looked at them for a moment then closed the drawer and walked back to the bed. "You can change into this while I'm out, I'll give you a few minutes"

He picked up the bloodied towels and left the room, closing the door behind him.

He went to the bathroom and dropped the clothes into the hamper and then started to wash the blood off his hands.

He sighed. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into. He didn't know the situation, but he did know he didn't regret helping her. He scrubbed at the blood on his palms, he needed a shower, badly but he didn't plan on taking one until he was positive she was settled in.

He turned off the water and left the bathroom. He headed for the kitchen and opened a cabinet he began washing the cup, thought for a second and went to his freezer. No ice. He sighed, her face was definitely going to be swollen soon and he didn't have ice to help it. He'd give her a piece of meat but…once it defrosted, she'd have meat blood on her face. He took out his ice trays and filled them up, hopefully she'd still be awake when it was frozen enough to use.

After he was done he filled the cup with bottled water from the refrigerator and headed back to the room. He hoped she was finished. He stood for a second then knocked.

No answer, he hesitated he didn't want to barge in if she was still undressing but…what if she'd passed out instead?

He heard a noise. He took it as his cue and walked into the room she had changed into the shirt, but she was still wearing the jeans.

He went to her and handed her the glass, her hand seemed to struggle with it so he helped her drink some. She finished it all at once.

"Thank…" She managed to utter but nothing more

"You're welcome." He responded putting the cup on the bedside table "Well, you can sleep in here. I'll sleep in the living room." He said once he turned back to her "Just let me know if you need anything else."

She opened her mouth and closed it again

He waited

She tried again "...M…m. arm..."

He was confused "I don't…"

"My…arm" she got out.

He frowned, her words were slurred…no wonder she hadn't spoken before now, it was as if she had to remember how to. Then he remembered the syringe he'd seen. What had they given her? "Your arm, what's wrong with it?"

"Can" She frowned slightly "…it can't move"

He looked at her arms. The right one she was using to hold her torso before so…come to think of it...he hadn't seen her left one move at all. He carefully lifted it

"You mean this one right?" He asked carefully looking it over she nodded, he noticed a small mark at the bend of her arm. _The place where the needle was inserted…_ he thought to himself. The way it looked, it looked like it was just stabbed into her

Then he looked and frowned, he lifted it and it simply flopped back on the bed. She made a noise of pain.

"I'm sorry" He took a deep breath; this...was going to suck…

He looked up at her with an apologetic expression "It's…dislocated. I'm going to have to put it back."

Her eyes were half lidded but she nodded

"It's…going to hurt…a lot alright?" He climbed onto the bed "Try to hold steady."

She attempted to straighten, and nodded.

He took a firm grasp of her arm then glanced at her he looked around, and then adjusted again.

"You're steady?"

She nodded

He took a grasp "On three okay?"

He steadied himself, and started to count "One…two….three." He snapped it back into place. She instantly screamed making him jump, her scream abruptly cut off, she drew in a choked breath then fell back. He quickly moved to catch her so she wouldn't fall off the bed making the bed hit the wall in the process. She lie there, her body was limp in his arms. He checked her pulse then her breathing. Then let out a sigh. She'd scared the crap out of him…

He looked down at her face, the pain must've have been the final amount she could handle, she had passed out instantly. He held her for a second longer and moved to lay her against the pillows. He climbed off the bed then pulled the blankets over her then looked at them. He had to change them in the morning; they were also stained with blood. He picked up the bloody remains of her shirts.

Walking to his drawers he took out some clothing for himself and left the room, he looked back at the bed for a second he wasn't sure if he should turn the light off and close the door or omit one of them. After a moment, he turned the light off, but left the door cracked.

He went to the hall closet and pulled out some sheets, then started to fix his makeshift bed on the couch. After he was done he looked at it.

He was still exhausted and was tempted to simply flop on it and pass out himself, but he really needed a shower.

Walking into the bathroom he closed the door behind him. He put her clothes into the hamper then started the hot water then undressed and put his clothes into the hamper along with the bloody towels. He took out his ponytail then stepped under the steaming water with a sigh. He knew washing all of that in the Laundromat was going to make him look like a murderer…and throwing them out would be worse. So he had to figure out what to do about that soon.

He turned his face upwards, closed his eyes and let the steamy water soak down his features. His blonde hair clung to his back in-between his shoulder blades. As if being a new owner of his father's company wasn't stressful enough. This girl was badly injured, scared and had almost been raped. He'd never had to deal with something like this before… He lowered his head as he opened his eyes. _The needle_ he thought while he lathered up his body wash on his washcloth. They'd given her something, a…drug but he didn't know what it was. He rubbed the soap over his body. Hopefully, it wasn't something that could instantly harm her. He frowned though he couldn't be positive since the syringe was empty…

He'd try to find out more about who she was and what exactly happened tomorrow, Come to think of it…he didn't even know her name…He shook his head, this could wait a little longer, he desperately needed some rest. After rinsing off, he turned off the water and dried himself with the towel. He pulled on his boxers and pants and dried his hair with the towel. He pulled his shirt over his head then walked out of the bathroom still running the towel through his hair. Walking into the living room, switched the light off and flopped on the couch. He glanced at the time 1:53 almost two am, he needed to sleep. Now

His hair was damp still so he lay down with the towel still on his head. He looked up at the dark ceiling. He felt odd that he had a stranger sleeping in his bed right now but…she was hurt…maybe he should sleep closer to the room? He shook his head that might make her uncomfortable. He muffled a yawn; he had to tell his brain to shut up. He'll figure out what he was going to do about all of this in the morning. He closed his eyes

He hoped she was able to sleep; it would make the pain tolerable at least…

Ken turned over slowly and put his hand to his head. He opened his eyes, squinting from the sun and turned and looked at the clock. 12:17pm. Maybe he was more tired than he'd realized. He didn't usually sleep this late. It was his day off though and he'd technically been working for eight days straight. He stood up and looked at the towel that had fallen to the floor. He picked it up and touched his hair, then stood and went into the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him he looked up at his face in the mirror, his hair was a mess. He ran his fingers through it and sighed. He opened the cabinet and began his morning. After he was cleaned up and his hair was manageable, he turned to toss his wet towel into the hamper. He saw the contents and stopped. He'd almost forgotten about the girl. Taking the towel with him, he left the room and went into the bedroom. She was still lying down in the same spot, which seemed a little off to him. He went to her and checked her pulse, it was steady, and so was her breathing.

He pulled the sheets back slightly to make sure she hadn't started bleeding. She seemed fine; he'd wait to change her bandages later. He walked to his dresser and grabbed some clothes. He needed to get some actual bandages and things so she wouldn't get an infection. He quickly wrote his number on a piece of paper once he was done and put it on the bedside table. Once again he left the room. Grabbing his keys and pulling on a different coat he checked his wallet then headed out.

He turned to his door. He hoped she'd be okay while he was out. He started to lock his door when he heard his neighbor's door open.

"Hey. What's up?" The middle aged man said politely

He smiled in return "Hey. Not much" He locked his door and started to turn

The guy stood for a moment and cleared his throat "Um…well, I heard you come in pretty late last night."

He stopped if he had only heard it would've been fine but if he'd seen…that could turn out to be a problem. His neighbor was known to be a little nosey at times. He slowly turned, keeping a straight but curious face on

"Yeah and well I know you're young but…" He drifted off

If he had seen what happened, what did his age have to do with anything, but if he didn't see…what was he talking about?

He gave him a slight smile "uh…what exactly are you talking about?"

The guy shifted but then walked slightly closer to him "Well, it's none of my business but, I heard the girl you brought home last night and…"

Internally he frowned, so he had seen. Externally he kept the same face

"And well, I get how it is to be your age but when you want to bring a screamer home, try to keep it down a notch could you?"

He looked at him in shock…a screamer?

The guy laughed "There's no need to be embarrassed, we all want one of those at some point but you know don't go killing her all on the first night. The way your bed hit my wall, made me consider changing my bedroom to the other side of the house."

He stood there still in shock. When she'd screamed after he re-located her arm…it sounded like a sex scream to this guy?

He gave him a pat on the shoulder "I just wanted to let you know, that's all. Well, have a good day tiger." He chuckled, and turned the opposite way.

He walked to the elevator, pressed the button then shook his head. There he was thinking someone saw what happened, and his neighbor only ended up thinking he'd been having rough sex all night, the doors opened and he stepped in.

Well…he could have worse thought about him. He smirked as the doors closed.

R & R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He looked at his watch as held the bag with his other hand. He'd taken longer than he had meant to. It was around four thirty and he'd just gotten back. He stepped off the elevator and started to reach for his keys. The girl at the pharmacy was definitely helpful, she'd helped him get things he didn't know wounds needed…and she was pretty cute too. She'd managed to flirt with him the entire time. If he didn't have to rush home, he would've definitely taken her for a ride… He smirked slightly as he opened his apartment door, another time maybe.

Locking the door behind him he headed straight to the bedroom. He wondered if she'd seen the note he'd left?

He walked into the bedroom and slightly frowned. Well, she definitely hadn't seen his note…She'd been asleep the whole time. He placed the bag on his dresser and walked to her sleeping figure. Her pulse was fine, and so was her breathing but…he was sure it was bad for her to be sleeping for so long with all her injuries. He walked to the closet and removed his jacket, as he hung it up he thought for a second. She was still asleep, either she was unconscious from the loss of blood or simply sleeping through the worse of her pain.

He'd decided to try and clean her wounds while she was sleeping. After leaving to go wash his hands and getting a moist cloth he went to his dresser and grabbed the bag. He sat at the foot of the bed and pulled out the bandages and antiseptic sprays that were recommended to him. He stood and carefully pulled the sheets back. He reached and lifted her shirt to just under her breasts again and leaned over to grab the moist cloth and stopped. He noticed a bloodstain on the leg of her jeans that he was sure wasn't there last night…but if she did have another wound there, he couldn't get to it without taking her pants off. He considered it for a split second then shook his head, even though it would only be to clean her wound, he would feel like a pervert if he did that while she was asleep.

He grabbed the cloth then went back to her stomach. He carefully reached up and started to undo her makeshift bandage; once removed he began to clean off the small amount of new blood then tried to clean the dried blood without being rough.

She drew in a strangled breath and whimpered. Surprised he stopped for a second; he saw her breathing began to increase. Her whole body tensed as she tried to sit up. He looked down and noticed her injury had slightly started bleeding.

"Hey hey take it easy" He adjusted to hold her steady

She abruptly raised her knee just missing his jaw. Ken put down the cloth and put his hands on her shoulders. "Relax, I'm just-" He was cut off by her slapping him across the face

She scrambled out of his grasp winced and put her arm around her torso

"Wait I'm-"

"I-I don't care get away from me!" She moved further to the edge of the bed, glanced at the door and prepared to run. Attempting to stand she let out a small cry, stumbled and fell to the floor.

He quickly made his way around the bed to her side he went to her

"Don't touch me!" she said, her voice shaky as he approached. She scooted away from him, turned into a crawl then unsteadily stood and made her way out of the room.

Ken pushed his bangs out of his face and went after her; he stopped and stared at her. She hadn't attempted to leave his apartment like he'd thought. Instead though, she stood in his kitchen. Slightly trembling, slightly bleeding but very afraid.

He put both his hands out and begin to move very, very slowly "Whoa whoa, calm down."

"W-what did you do to me?" She asked shakily

He continued his very slow path towards her, barely moving at all. She was terrified of him. He completely understood why but he couldn't say he liked this outcome. She was still bleeding, she was definitely in pain but she stood in front of him using all the strength she had regained from her long sleep to grasp the knife she now held in her hands. Every part of her body seemed shaky and uncertain except the unwavering grip she had on her weapon, and the fear in those eyes.

"Stop! A-answer me!" She said again, her voice slightly catching in her throat.

Ken's jaw tightened. She was in pain and he desperately wanted to help her but she wouldn't let him, unless he convinced her to trust him. He stopped moving. He was between her and the door now, but still at least six feet away from her, his hands were still out "Okay" He started his voice gentle "I didn't do anything to you, I-"

"You're lying!" She gripped the knife even tighter, her knuckles white.

"No" He tried again "I'm trying to help you. Do you remember what happened last night?"

She swallowed but said nothing.

"Okay" Ken wet his lips "Last night, you were in an alley and"

Her eyes widened "You! You were one of-"

"No. No I wasn't one of those guys. I was on my way home and I saw them...I saw what they were doing to you and I stopped them, then I brought you here"

She shifted "W-why here and why were you tou-...what were you doing to me just-just now?" She asked, her voice hoarse

Ken studied her posture; she was starting to lose the adrenaline burst she'd had a moment ago. She seemed to be working to keep herself steady, even her grip had loosened slightly. "I brought you here because you told me you didn't want to go to the hospital. A little while ago I was just cleaning your injuries nothing else."

She looked at him, her expression guarded. He watched as she swayed slightly then leaned against the counter for support, her arm still around her wounded midriff.

"Let me help you, you lost a lot of blood and you're still bleeding."

"Why should...why should I trust you?" She asked, her voice low

"I know it's hard for you to believe me after everything that's happened but you need medical attention. I'm not a doctor but I can at least patch you up."

She slumped ever so slightly and pressed her back against the counter even more "H-how do I know you're not...not lying?" Her voice was barely a whisper now

Ken resisted the urge to go to her "There's no way you can know but I promise you I'm not. I want to help you. You have my word, I haven't done anything inappropriate to you and won't. So please. Let me help you."

She looked at him a few moments longer, her arm lowered and she slid down to the floor dropping the knife, her eyes closing "…okay"

He quickly went to her and gingerly lifted her head. Her skin was very pale where it wasn't bruised. He stood, filled a glass with water then helped her drink

"Is it alright if I bring you back to the room so I can finish cleaning this, or would you rather out here?"

Her body seemed to shudder. Moving the glass from her lips she reached up and put her fingers to her mouth and felt the bruise there. She began to stand and he helped her up. Unsteadily she went towards one of the chairs, "here" she said simply.

Ken nodded and helped her into her seat. He picked up the knife and placed it in the sink, filled another glass with water and placed it in front of her before going to the bedroom.

Returning not two minutes later with the supplies, he pulled a chair next to her and decided to work on her face first.

Ken couldn't help but notice that she was avoiding looking at him. He didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone who seems terrified of you? Even now her hands were in fists in her lap. He wanted to ask her what happened and how she ended up there in the first place; but he wasn't so sure if she wanted to, or could, answer his questions.

Brushing her bangs out of her face he cleaned and bandaged her forehead then moved to her lips. They slightly parted; almost as if she wanted to say something to him he looked at her cheek. It was still swollen slightly though not as bad as last night. Placing the items on the table he stood and went to the freezer to get her ice. After sitting back down he placed it on her cheek, she winced then reached up and held it there.

"…thank you"

Ken looked up at her, not completely sure she had said anything "Oh, you're welcome. Though you don't have to thank me."

She focused on his face, which stopped him for a moment. Her eyes were a mixture of blue and green though the blue seemed slightly more dominant; their color seemed muted by fear and uncertainty.

"I do…you didn't have to help me" her voice was still low

"What kind of man would I be if I had let that continue?" He leaned towards her "Do you want something to eat?"

She slightly leaned back "...I'm fine"

He sat back he hadn't intended to make her uncomfortable "Are you sure? You haven't eaten since I found you and you need to regain your strength."

"Yes."

Ken brushed his bangs out of his eyes well, he couldn't force her "Ah, alright" He placed the bottle of medicine in front of her "These are for your pain"

For a moment she eyed the bottle, glanced at him then slowly placed the ice pack on the table and picked up the bottle.

For a moment he watched in silence as she opened the bottle, broke the seal and took two with water. "Your stomach" He started, as she placed the glass on the table "You have a pretty bad wound there, it'll be hard for me to tend to it while you're sitting up."

She placed the ice pack back on her face "…I'll do it"

"Are you sure?"

She simply nodded

He wasn't so sure she would be able to really get to it in her condition but it wasn't something he could exactly argue about, he stood and put his hand out "Okay, I'll show you where the bathroom is"

Looking at his hand she shakily took it then allowed him to help her stand. He gathered the items in the bag then handed it to her, and they carefully made their way to the bathroom "I'll give you some things so you can take a shower if you want to as well."

She nodded and continued to concentrate on leaning on him as little as possible

"So…your name? What is it?" Ken asked once he had opened the bathroom door for her and helped her inside. She shuffled her weight then stood upright, her hand on the sink for balance her lips parted then she frowned slightly and didn't say anything.

Ken looked at her. Maybe whatever they gave her made her forget? Though he felt it was more likely that she simply didn't trust him enough to say anything first. He wanted her to trust him, he wasn't sure of the whole story of how she got out there, or why this happened and he didn't know anything about her and yet the intensity of his need to get her to trust him was almost unbearable. He felt like it was his responsibility to keep her safe, to tend to her wounds both physically and emotionally, to return her to however she was before this all.

"I'm Ken, Ken Masters." He said with a smile

He watched as she warily eyed him. Her mistrust for some reason made him want to convince her more. He knew she was in a delicate spot. He knew that it would take a lot more than friendly smiles and nice words to convince her.

"Sorry for…for hitting you…" She replied shifting her weight again and looking down slightly

He grinned remembering the sting of her hand from earlier "It's okay, don't worry about it."

She looked up at him; Ken noticed a conflict in those beautiful eyes then watched the resolution and felt his hopes lift just a little.

"My name is…Cammy." She said timidly

So she still wasn't ready to give her last name? He knew this would take time and…

"Cammy White"

Ken smiled. Progress. He wasn't sure how long it would take or what would happen now but he was willing to help her as much as she would let him. Then maybe, just maybe the trust would come later.

Vammy – I remember seeing you review some of my other fictions! I appreciate them! Yes I agree. Thank you for your constructive input! As I've mentioned before this is a fiction I wrote a while ago so my writing style now is a little different I feel and ever changing of course. Looking at some of my old work I'm actually a bit disappointed in some of my mistakes but as a writer I know that it's progress. If you've done some of your own I would love to read them, I feel this site lacks Ken and Cammy stories, I'm hoping to change that!

Scytherageroses – Go on I shall! Lol.

James Birdsong – Thank you!

Guest – Lol, thanks I thought it was pretty funny too.

Thanks for all your reviews and input!

Please read and review!


End file.
